Rewind
by suicidemedicine
Summary: Something has happened to a team, leaving the others at a loss.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__Look! I got a certificate of ownership in the mail today! *drops into fire* Or not…_

The Maker stood looking down on the groups fighting below. The being sighed, disappointed that its grand plans were being delayed. Suddenly, an idea occurred to the watcher. With a wave of its hand all the fighting below stopped.

_'Logan, I need you to come here,'_ Xavier asked of the gruff man.

Soon the doors to the chamber slid open to admit the short Canadian, who strode to the center of the area next to the Professor, who had turned his chair around to watch his compatriot.

"What is it Chuck?" Logan asked.

"I was checking in on the team that is out with Cerebro, but I couldn't get a read on any of them. Take Jean, Scott, and Ororo to find out what happened."

"What of the Elf?"

"Is he back? Yes, then take him as well."

Logan's face was locked in worry as he left to gather his team. Xavier sighed and slouched into his chair, tired and scared for his absent students. It wasn't long before he heard the jet take off.

"What happened?" Kurt inquired carefully.

"We don't know. Xavier tried checking in with the team that went out but couldn't get a read on any of their minds."

Silence filled the cabin after that, fear filling the minds of those inside. There weren't too many reasons for a telepath to be unable to reach someone's mind. The only reasons most people knew were unconsciousness or death. However, the five didn't want to consider either of those happening to their friends.

It didn't take long for them to fly to where the others had last been. After they landed they could see the X-Van parked on the side of a building, all the doors opened and empty. The group started to look around the area the second they stepped off the jet.

Random scorch marks littered the area, showing the intensity of the fight that happened here. Wolverine sniffed around, determining who their opponents had been. There were several people fighting here. He growled when he picked out exactly who had fought who.

It was awhile before Kurt yelled out. Everyone soon found their way over to the teleporter to discover he had found a young boy. The boy's face was solemn but his bright blue eyes watched Kurt curiously.

A/N: I had this interesting little story come to mind the other day. I'm pretty sure it's going to be short, but I have no idea at the moment. This story will continue with the help of reviews, although I don't like being a person who begs for approval, I really want to get an idea of what everyone thinks.

_Medic_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **I will admit the truth, I am Stan Lee and I get ALL the monies! Hee hee hee... * cough *_

Storm knelt in front of the boy spoke softly.

"Child what are you doing here alone? Where is your family?" she inquired.

His face fell into such a sad and scared expression that she had to reach out and grasp his shoulder to comfort him.

"Shh, don't worry we'll help you find them."

He smiled tentatively up at her while Jean knelt beside him as well.

"Did you see anyone else here? A group of teenagers perhaps?" she asked.

The boy shook his head in the negative, earning a sad sigh from Ororo.

"Where did ya find him elf?" Logan asked.

"He walked over to me after I 'ported. I don't know where he came from."

"I say we go back to the Professor and tell him we found nothing. Maybe he can try Cerebro again," Scott stated.

The group looked hesitant but nodded and set off. Storm grabbed the boy's hand to lead him to the jet. She was not prepared for his pull in the other direction. She let out a startled exclamation as he dragged her over to a warehouse. Logan snarled and rushed over to take her back. She stopped him when she saw the desperation in the boy's face and followed him through a broken down door. She yelled out for the others shortly after she went in.

When the X-men rushed into the building they were greeted with the sight of a bunch of children, most looking to be in their early teens, lying on the ground. Scott quickly went and checked their pulses. As he touched the last girl's neck her eyes shot open and her hand grabbed his, bending the fingers until an audible nap was heard.

"Aaugghhh!" Scott cried, cradling his broken hand to his chest.

The girl sat up and scooted back away from the older teen and glared at everyone around her. Many of them had gasped when they got a good look at her, now they stared at her in shock, unsure of what to say. They then looked at the other children harder, their shock just growing.

"What the hell are ya'll starin' at? And why did ya kidnap meh?" she demanded angrily.

The X-Men opened and closed their mouths several times as the sight before them finally settled into the rational part of their minds. Storm was the first to generate something other than a fish out of water.

"Watch your mouth child," she said automatically.

"Hmmph."

Kurt only managed to quietly gasp, "Rogue," as he stared at his sister while she glared at them and their other teammates and enemies slowly stirred to consciousness.

"I'm, uh, I'm going to go tell the Professor what we've discovered," Jean stuttered, slowly stumbling out of the warehouse. Scott followed behind, the daze of their discovery making him forget about his broken fingers.

_**A/N** Not really much to say. I got to break Scott though * evil laugh *._

_Medic_


End file.
